


Collins Angel

by SuperFangirl88



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFangirl88/pseuds/SuperFangirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass and his angel have a little fun after RAW. A steamy shower and our certified G has a filthy mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collins Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So this totally came to me at work.... So I hid and wrote it on my phone. hehe. Hope yall enjoy it!! I love Big Cass... Lawdt that body. ENJOY! Also my first story I have posted so please be gentle.

Zoey Crenshaw considered herself lucky. She was living her dream. She had started out as a writer for WWE's NXT division, where she had met the love of her life. And somehow they had been lucky enough to both be drafted to RAW at the same time, along with his best friend.

She wasn't what anyone would call a beauty queen, she was pretty but in a simple way that, in her eyes at least, couldn't compare to the Divans that ran around them everyday. She was short, standing at 5'2 and only coming to her boyfriend's lower stomach. Her hair was a chocolaty brown and hung just to her ears in a cute bob. Her large brown eyes stood out in her face as her prettiest feature and her nose and cheeks were dusted with freckles. She had a beautiful smile that seemed to always be in place. But her personality was what set her apart in the company and why Vince and Stephanie had wanted her to be placed on one of the main rosters so quickly.

She was quick witted and creative, always coming up with awesome story lines that kept the fans and crowds enthralled. Her upbeat and happy attitude seemed to always set peoples nerves at ease and she was always ready to help the talent that was having trouble with their story lines. She left a trail of laughter and smiles behind her wherever she went.

That Monday night found her gazing intensely at a monitor, watching the match going down. Chris Jerico and Enzo Amore were going at in on stage while Sasha Banks and Charlotte glared at each other. She knew the story line well, and she should, she wrote it. She smiled as they all began fighting and a little later the bell rang. A huge figure ran into the fray and knocked Chris to the ground.

She smiled as the feud ended for the night and the wrestlers made their was back stage. She quickly made her way to the Sawft dressing room and knocked softly. A voice called for her to enter and she smiled when a pair of strong arms picked her up and spun her around. "Zo put me down!" she giggled at one of her best friends. "Sorry doll!! That story line you wrote up just has me worked up!" she shook her head with a smile. "Glad you liked it." he laughed as he glanced in the mirror, messing with his mo-hawk. "I'm heading out. See y'all tomorrow?" she nodded and glanced around for his partner. "In the shower." Enzo smirked as he pointed to the closed door. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind...." he trailed off with a wink as he pulled the door shut behind himself.

Quietly she made her way to the shower room door and pushed it open. Smiling when the sound of water and movement greeted her. She could just make out his huge frame behind the cream shower curtain. She quickly pulled off her baby blue Sawft t shirt and jean shorts, folding them neatly and setting them beside his on the bench, gently laying her bra and panties on top.

She pulled the curtain back was greeted with a delicious sight. Collins's back was to her, his long brown hair falling down his back, water flowing down and over his firm ass cheeks. His head was tilted back as he let to steaming hot water flow over his sore muscles.

He turned his head at the sound she made and smiled softly. "Hey angel." he murmured softly as he turned to reach for her. With a sigh she dove into his embrace, her head laying on his stomach as he held her close.

She let out a startled gasp as she was easily lifted up and his hot mouth caught hers, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip. With a whimper her lips parted and his tong darted in to lap gently against her own. He backed up until she was under the hot spray of the shower, her hair sleeking against her face, her back against the shower was and her legs wrapped around his thin waist. His large hands released her and gently caressed down her sides. Her head fell back with a groan as his finger tips found her pink tipped peaks and gently pinched them, causing a surge of heat to shoot down her spine and straight to her already dripping wet center. She sighed happily into his hair as his talented mouth found her sweet spot on her neck, his teeth sinking into the pale skin before his tong came out to gently ease the pain.

Her chest heaved as his tong laved over the freckles on her shoulders, her breaths coming out in pants. He smirked at her as he lowered her back to her feet, before dropping to his knees on he wet shower tiles. "You wet for me angel?" he murmured as his mouth closed over the tip of right breast, sucking at the pink nipple while his hand found her other peak once more, pinching it harshly, earning a heated moan. "Col-Coll-in!" she panted as his other hand ran gently down her stomach and reached between her legs, only to rub one long finger through damp curls there. "Talk to me angel." he urged as another fingered joined the one to gently rub at her private hair. "Please Collin!" she gasped as she gazed down into his bright blue eyes that were blown wide in lust. "Please what Zoey?" he pushed gently. "Make me cum Cass!" she gasped as the fingers dove into her wetness, pushing between the wet lips and slipping deep into her center, urging a squeal from the small woman. "Your wish is my command." he whispered before he leaned down, his fingers withdrawing only to have them push her pussy lips apart, opening her center to his gaze. "So beautiful for me Angel. Always so wet for me." she whimpered as his breath hit her, sending a shock wave of pleasure through her.

"Want me to lick you baby? Want me to eat this cunt until you cream all over my face?" he might not talk much in the ring, but get him in this situation he was a certified g. "Col-" "What do you want?" he asked again as he gently blew on her quivering clit. "Lick me baby." she grunted out. Before she could finish her demand he was on her. His fingers holding her open so his mouth could latch onto her small nub that was nestled between the soft brown curls. His tong swiped quickly over it, shooting spasms of pleasure through her body, her moans ans pleadings filling the shower room. His tong darted down and quickly buried itself in her pussy, licking all of the wetness she offered. He darted back up to lap at her clit again before he gently bit it between his teeth, his tong lapping at the nub alone. With a scream of his name she came, her wetness coating his chin and thin beard.

He continued to lap at her pussy until he felt her body go limp. Slowly he pulled himself up to her eye level and caught her mouth in a fierce kiss, his tong lapping at her own, letting her taster herself on his tong. "You taste so good angel. Always so sweet for me baby. You want me?" he asked as his hand reached down to stroke at his hard dick. She groaned as her small hand joined his to quickly wrap around the thick member that was proudly standing out a good ways from his body. He let out a grunt as she jerked him before dropping to her knees and taking him deep into her mouth and throat. All 10 and a half inches. "Oh yes angel. Suck that cock baby girl. Get it wet so i can fuck that tight little pussy. Gonna make you cum so hard on my cock baby." she whimpered around his dick as she pulled off of it, leaving trails of spit down the rock hard length. He jerked her back up into his arms, shoving her small frame against the wet tiles once more. He jerked her feet and ankles over his shoulders before he jerked his hips against hers, his hard cock surging up and into her wetness. Her screams of pleasure filled the room as she yelled his name for the world to hear. He panted harshly in her ear as his hips snapped back and forth against her, his eyes closed tight as he fucked into her hard. His hips moving quickly as he worked to make his woman cum on him. "Cum for me angel. Soak my dick with your juices. You know i am not cumming until i feel those walls milking my dick baby. I'm not cumming til i hear you screaming for me." she groaned against him, hips trying to move to meet his hard thrusts, pushing him deeper still as the head of cock rocked against her sweet spot. Her head fell back against the shower wall as she screamed for him again. "Colllllliiiiin!!!" her head thrashed side to side and her short nails tore into his back and shoulders, leaving marks on his creamy skin. "I'm cumming Col-" she let out a groan as her orgasm hit her, he let out a groan as her walls locked down on his dick, his hips stuttering in their movements before he thrust once lore deep into her and came with a grunt of her name, spilling himself deep inside the quivering girl in his arms.

His forehead rested against hers as they gasped for air, both panting as they rode their bliss to the end. Gently he eased out of her, sending a trail of wet, hot semen down her thighs. He smiled down at her before leaning down to take her mouth once again in a heated kiss. "Lets clean up Angel so we can get to our room." she nodded and grinned up at him. "I love you big guy." he grinned back as his lips found the top of her hair. "Love ya too babe."


End file.
